


Music

by Katella1110



Series: Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Soulmates, din is figuring stuff out okay, still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katella1110/pseuds/Katella1110
Summary: They are a song written by the stars. Literally(The sequel I wrote for Stars instead of actually working on my essay)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098902
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for your kindness in the first part of this series. Honestly it was you guys who were giving me confidence to post this someday. 
> 
> (Also the fortune cookie I had today said to do it today instead of someday so :))
> 
> PS: Grogu isn’t actually named in this fic because I wrote it back in like November before it was revealed.

_He's humming that song again._

They've been traveling together for a few months now.

It took a week of whining and teasing to convince Din to call the young Jedi Luke. It took maybe a month for Din to give in to Luke's sunshine smiles and tell him his name one night under the stars of Bogano.

He was humming that night, too, now that Din thinks about it. It was a different song. One that the little womp rat likes.

Bogano was a fairly peaceful planet, so they had gone stargazing that night after searching the temple. The kid liked seeing all the ruins and creatures. He was excited to see that giant frog creature that Luke called Oggdo. Din swore to keep the kid away from it and the other banned place Luke had pointed out (something about not facing Oggdo Bogdo again).

Luke was telling the kid stories about the stars. It was interesting. Luke said Tatooine had different constellation legends than other planets. They were usually about the desert mother, the trickster bird, and the elder sister dragon. At some point, Luke started humming the kid's song, and he fell asleep by Luke’s side. Luke kept humming the song, however, with a smile on his face, looking at the stars.

Din doesn’t know why he did it. Maybe it was the fact they had been exploring the planet for nearly a month together. Maybe it was because of how good Luke was with the kid. Maybe it was Luke's smile under starlight.

"Din Djarin." His sudden words broke through the quiet humming. Luke turned to look at him and blinked.

"What?" Din quietly laughs.

"You've been asking for it for so long, and now you don't even pay attention?" Din says playfully. He stood and walked over to pick up the kid. "I'm not saying it again."

As he carried the kid down to their room in Cordova's workshop, there was a moment of silence behind him. He stopped at the door and turned to look at Luke. He stopped breathing for a moment at Luke's smile.

He hurriedly turned back and went in to get ready to sleep. He's almost in their room when Luke comes inside, humming a different song. Din stops for a moment to listen.

It’s a good song. Steady, reliable, and strong. Fluid, quick and bright. A harmony of opposites. It makes him think of the Tribe. A balance.

Luke pauses before his door and looks at Din. He stops humming and smiles (that damn smile).

"Goodnight, Din."

"Goodnight, Luke."

They eventually move on to other planets. There's only so much Jedi knowledge one world can provide, and the Zeffo of Bogano didn’t have much to do with the Jedi. So, Luke and Din decide to look for Jedi artifacts on other planets and try to find something about the kid’s native species.

Luke updates his sister every week, and every time they decide to move on to a new planet. Din can tell when Luke misses his sister and plans to call her spontaneously. He starts looking at the stars for Coruscant and hums another song. This one is also strong and steady. But where the one from the other night had a sort of balance between opposites, this one seems to be all fight. It’s a winter storm. _It suits her,_ Din thinks from what he knows of her. She's awe-inspiring in her fight for justice, just like the snow when it rages.

So, as time goes on, Din comes to know all the songs Luke hums. The kid's song is mischievous. Leia's theme is a beautiful storm.

(There's a song Luke hums some nights. Very rarely and only when he thinks no one is awake. It's sad and yearning. An unfulfilled promise or a person just missed. And Din knows, from what little Luke says about them, it's his parents’ song.)

But Luke's favorite seems to the Balance song.

He hums it whenever he is happy. When they find something new about the Jedi. When Din takes them to visit Leia. When he and Din stargaze on one of the numerous planets they are exploring this time. He's humming it now as Din takes them to Navarro to meet Cara Dune and Greef Karga. The two have news on the Tribe.

"Who's this?" Cara asks.

"Hello! I’m Luke. It's nice to meet friends of Din." Luke smiles at both of them.

"Ha! Where’d you find this kid, Mando?" Cara asks him.

"Bogano. We became," he paused," friends after realizing we were both looking for information on the Jedi."

Cara looks closely at Din before smiling. She and Karga start explaining what they know as they walk towards the sewers. Cara eventually slows down to walk by Luke. She puts an arm around him and asks what adventures they've been up to. Luke lights up and babbles 100 words a minute about how they met and what they've done so far.

Din doesn't know why that arm bothers him.

Then the Armorer is there, and so are a few more Mandalorians, and he feels almost like he did before everything went down. Luke once again introduces himself, and the woman inspects him. She turns to Din when she's done and nods. She asks for a moment alone with him. Cara smiles and gestures for Luke to follow her to the other room. Luke smiles back before leading the bassinet out with him. Luke nods to Din before he's out of sight.

Din turns back to the Armorer.

"It seems your clan of two has grown," she says, sitting before him. Din flushes and hesitates before sitting down with her.

"Luke is a trustworthy man. He has watched my back and the child more times than I can count on our search for knowledge of the Jedi and the little one's species."

"I can see that you hold him in high regard."

"I-I do."

She looks at him for a while before she sighs.

"Mando, we are not solitary people. Mandalorians have clans and families to support each other."

"I know."

"That said, we are a passionate people. We tend to love only one for life, despite coming from all kinds of origins. This is our Way," the woman declared.

_Love? Why talk about this now? Wasn't this about Luke?_

"Your clan of two is now a clan of three in spirit. If you do so wish, you may teach him more of our ways so that he can be fully inducted," she continued.

"I don’t understand," Din confessed. She huffed under her helmet.

"Do you love Luke, Din Djarin?"

That is when the world stopped.

_Do you love Luke, Din Djarin?_

_Love? Luke?_ He thought haltingly. _I don't. How can I know? I barely figured out I cared about the kid! How should I know what love is?! Yes? No? I can’t-_

But then, he thinks about the songs. Everyone in Luke's life had a song. Leia, the kid, his father, hell even Han Solo got a little tune. But that one song, Luke's seemingly favorite song, whose was that one?

A feeling grew in his chest. The Armorer laughed and dismissed him. And Din walked out to Luke and the kid in a daze ( _My clan. I finally have a clan, a family_ ). Before he even reached the door, he could hear in his mind the Balance song. The one he now realizes feels like home. For the rest of the visit, Din was in a loop of hearing that song.

He could hear it in Luke's laugh, Luke's sigh, and Luke's smile. He could hear it in Luke's presence and absence. The song was Luke's song now.

When they left Navarro and set the Razor Crest for hyperspace, Din was humming the song. Luke startled at the first bars and stared at him. The kid was napping in his bassinet. So, it was just them and Din’s humming in the control room.

Din kept humming the song throughout the process. When that was done, he stopped and turned to Luke.

"Why?" Luke looked at him, timidly. "Why are you humming that song?"

_He's never been like this before,_ Din thought. _He’s always been smiling and laughing. Saying he knew we were going to be best friends, that it was practically written in the stars._

"Why?" Din smiled under his helmet. "Because it's my favorite."

Luke blushed at that. "Oh."

Din sighed and got closer. He reached for Luke's hand.

"Luke, what's the name of that song? What do you call it?" Luke flushed even more and looked away. "Please, Luke."

A pause.

"Din."

"Yes?"

"Its name is Din."

_Do you love Luke, Din Djarin?_

_Yes,_ Din thinks. He pulls Luke towards him and holds him as close as the beskar will allow. _Yes, I love Luke Skywalker._

"Din?!" Luke squeaks. Din pulls back a bit and knocks his helmet onto Luke's forehead. A Mandalorian kiss.

"To me, the song is named Luke," he says softly, still holding the kiss. Luke is quiet and still staring at him with widening eyes. "To me, the song feels like hope, love, and home. It reminds me of you, Luke Skywalker. So I named it after you."

"Oh, Din," Luke whispers, presses his forehead back, sending jolts of joy into Din, "I feel the same."

They hold the kiss a little longer before pulling apart, but not too far. Luke starts to laugh.

"What is it?" Din asks, amused.

"It's just," Luke shakes his head, smiling. "I told you we were meant to be. It was written in the stars."

Din huffs a laugh.

"And I thought you were crazy." Luke playfully smacks him on his chest.

"Hey! I was right, though, wasn’t I?" Din smiles and brushes Luke's hair behind his ear.

"Yes, you were"

The song still plays in their minds. It is stronger now that it has shared meaning to them. They both know now. The song is theirs.

"I love you, Luke Skywalker."

"I love you too, Din Djarin."

**Author's Note:**

> So the Star songs thing was something I struggled to keep consistent. Mostly cause I wanted to song the sound like them but to also show how they balanced each other.
> 
> Din and Luke are soulmates, but that could mean so many different things. They could be similar or opposites. The way I see it this ship should a harmony of opposites. They shouldn’t work but somehow they do. 
> 
> Also, on why it took so long for Din to figure it out. Din seems to be learning how family works. Luke has the stars and everyone else in his family to help him figure stuff out, but Din’s support system is either spread out in the galaxy or a baby. So Luke figures out pretty fast that he loves Din and considers Grogu as part of his family. Din first sees Luke as a potential ally, then a friend, and then family. However, he still needs that push to recognize that it isn’t just familial love he feels for Luke but also romantic. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Stay safe y’all.


End file.
